1515, Marignan les lois de Newton PS ?
by Catirella
Summary: Titre : 1515, Marignan les lois de Newton Plage et Soleil ? ... Pas pu le mettre en entier... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 7] ... Les vacances et bien des surprises !


Titre : **1515, Marignan + les lois de Newton Plage et Soleil ?**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : A venir sûrement ! Ben Quoi ?

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 7)

_**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**_

_Lorsque j'ai lu le titre, j'ai eu un flash… En tant que prof d'Histoire-Géo, je le trouvais très explicite, mais pas du tout compréhensible dans sa logique… C'est quoi ce mélange aléatoire ? Il faut lire pour comprendre bien sûr…_

_Je sentais une petite pique personnelle de ta part Cat… Et j'ai été morte de rire quand je me suis plongée dans l'OS. Décidemment, les profs ont la côte. Enfin, certain…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

FF a bloqué mon compte durant 4 jours à cause de l'annonce pour « la Japan Expo »  
Cela m'a fait SUPER PLAISIR comme vous pouvez le penser…

Pensée de moi : La supériorité n'apporte pas l'intelligence semble-t-il ! _(si on te rebloque ton compte, ne t'étonne pas Hlo)…_ NON.. J'assume ! Mais je vois pas ou est le mal de mettre une pensée du jour ? En plus je vise personne en particulier ! Si peu être les deux vieux garçons avec qui je bosse en ce moment ! Il me soûle grave… Cat

Pour ce petit OS : Toujours très court !  
Je n'ai pas débordé du tout, j'ai même fait plus court je crois !  
Je ferai plus long la semaine prochaine (pas eu le temps ce week-end)

♣ ◊ ♣

**Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers OS :**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

_**Une histoire de suppo**_

**Tenshi Sofî :** Heureuse que cette OS t'ait fait tant rire ! Toujours se méfier d'un suppo et d'un Heero !

Je te remercie pour cette review et excuse-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour y répondre… Avec un mail, c'est plus simple et on y pense tout de suite. J'ai un peu zappé là ! … Kikou, Catirella

_**Oh, mon dieu ! C'est mon Anniversaire…**_

**Tenshi Sofî :** Une fois de plus, je te remercie… Je te rassure, ce n'est pas à moi non plus qu'un truc pareil peut arriver. En plus, j'ai encore plusieurs mois à attendre pour mon anniversaire plus de 4 !

Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire aussi. Tata Quatchou a bien fait son office ! … Gros Bisous, Catirella

**_ADN YM, merci Oz_**

**Babou : **Merci du compliment et je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fictions. Et je continue, pas de souci… Merci pour ta review… Gros Kisus, Catirella

Nous nous manquons tant ! 

**Tenshi : **De rien ! C'est normal et cela me fait plaisir. Je te remercie pour cette review et de Gros BISOUS, Catirella

_**Uniquement Toi !**_

**Nathydemon : **Mais non, tu parles très bien ! Enfin, tu écris très bien… Pas de suite… NON, je plaisante là ! C'est une saga « Rien que Lui ! » et « Uniquement Toi ! » sont les deux premiers et il y en aura un troisième… Voilà ! … Heureuse j'espère ? Mais si tu es « Constructif » … Je te remercie pour cette review et toutes les autres aussi, mais je répondrai à celle pour « Winner Company » sur celle-ci bien sûr ! … GROS KIKOUS, Catirella

Je sais que je me répète avec mes « je vous remercie pour cette review et Bisous etc etc… Catirella » Mais je procède de la même manière que si je vous avais répondu via Mail ou FF.

♣ o ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**

♣ o ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ o ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **◊

* * *

**1515, Marignan + les lois de Newton Plage et Soleil ?**

**

* * *

**

Vive les vacances !

**Quoi ?**

Ben non, je ne vous l'ai pas encore fait, mais heuuuuuuu !

Donc, je disais… Vive les vacances !

Bon d'accord. C'est avec votre sœur aînée et ses trois enfants, dans la maison de vos parents sur la Côte d'Azure, pendant que le mari de celle-ci bosse sur Paris et que vos parents, eux, sont en croisière sur l'océan !

Ça pourrait être pire là quand même, vous n'êtes pas si à plaindre que cela.

Vous venez de finir vos études pour devenir professeur d'Histoire et Géographie et vous avez même trouver un emploi pour septembre.

Ok, les étudiants auront 4 ans de moins que vous car vous allez être prof à la Fac !

Ben, j'ai pris de que l'on m'a proposé et en plus c'est là où j'ai fait mes études, donc je connais bien le terrain.

Déjà cela de gagner…

Le salaire, ce n'est pas encore cela, mais vous serez en première année en tant que professeur de l'éducation national Française !

Faut pas non plus demander la Lune.

Et puis, vous vivez encore chez papa et maman, ainsi pas de frais outre mesure.

Donc, depuis une semaine déjà, vous bronzez sur la plage en surveillant les deux plus petits qui jouent pendant que votre sœur reste à la maison le temps que la petite dernière fasse un gros dodo car elle n'a que 9 mois.

Les deux loustics vous donnent bien du mal quand même car ils ont pour le garçon 7 ans et la fille 4. Elle, c'est vous au même âge.

Toutes les deux minutes à courir vers la mer avec son seau pour aller chercher de l'eau pour faire des pâtés de sable avec son grand frère qui, lui, essaye de faire un semblant de château.

C'est loin d'y ressembler, même avec votre aide !

Remarquez, si…

Après les Croisades et les multiples guerres qui ont dévasté ces magnifiques œuvres d'architecture pour l'époque, cela y ressemble un peu !

Houla !

Votre futur profession refait surfasse un peu trop tôt là

Votre sœur ne devrait plus tarder à prendre le relais, pour que vous puissiez aller nager un peu, histoire de ne pas trop cramer au soleil. Votre neveu et votre nièce sont eux sûr-protégés. Crème solaire, chapeau, tee-shirt et lunettes de soleil. Elle est mimi votre nièce avec ses petites couettes qui sont écrasées par le bob !

Mais un tout petit moment d'inattention car votre neveu voulait absolument que vous teniez le seau pour un des remparts du château et votre nièce est partie en courant vers la mer avec le sien de seau.

Une vague plus forte que les autres et elle est emportée avec elle.

Vous voyez la scène au ralenti et courez aussi vite que possible vers elle en hurlant à votre neveu de ne pas bouger et de ne partir avec personne.

Dieu merci, un homme l'a ressortie de l'eau avant qu'elle ne boive la tasse. Elle pleure et se blottit dans vos bras dés que vous êtes assez proche d'eux.

Vous remerciez cet homme qui, pour vous, vient de sauver votre petite nièce de 4 ans. Vous en pleurez vous aussi tellement vous avez eu peur. Votre neveu est dans le même état que vous. Vous le rejoignez et l'homme vous suit car il doit voir que vous allez bientôt flancher.

Une fois auprès de votre neveu, vous à genoux dans le sable, celui-ci vient à son tour se blottir dans vos bras et fait des bisous à sa petite sœur.

Votre sœur arrive juste à l'instant avec le bébé et les goûters. Le parasol est déjà en place ainsi que quelques serviettes.

Elle s'inquiète un peu en voyant la mini scène de câlin de loin en se disant « Qu'ont-ils encore fait ces trois-là ? » à cause de l'homme qui la ferait baver si elle n'aimait pas son mari comme une folle !

Une fois votre sœur à vos côtés vous lui racontez brièvement ce qui vient de se passer et là vous avez frôlé la gifle de près.

C'est quand même pas vous qui avez fait trois enfants non plus ! Vous crevez d'envie de lui balancer mais vous avez, hélas, besoin de sa voiture pour sortir ce vendredi soir.

Pourvu qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision…

Votre sœur remercie l'homme qui a sauvé sa fille et en même temps vous le regardez plus attentivement.

Tient !

Sa tête vous dit quelque chose ?

Vous tournez 7 fois multiple de 2 pour moi, soit 14 fois votre langue dans votre bouche pour enfin sortir la phrase bateau du dragueur ringard :

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Dieu merci, vous vous êtes pris un coup de soleil sur le visage qui ne montre rien du rouge qui vous monte aux joues.

Et pour votre plus grande surprise, celui-ci répond :

« Si ! »

Merde ! Vous le connaissez. Réfléchir, réfléchir et vite… Mais là, devant vous, un homme magnifique avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, bronzé de surcroît et des yeux… Maman ! Qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux ! OK ! Un peu type climatisation, mais la super clim quand même…

D'ailleurs la clim, là, elle serait la bienvenue, car vous avez subitement très très chaud.

Mais où l'avez vous bien vu saperlipopette !…

**AH ! **

Au lycée.

Au lycée ?

**OH, MON DIEU !** … Votre prof de physique et sciences… Les matières où vous excelliez par votre nullité…

**LA HONTE !**

En plus, il se souvient de vous…

« Professeur Yuy ? »

« Hn. »

C'est bien lui !

Encore plus beau et toujours aussi « **Hn** »… Il dit « **Hn** » aussi quand il s'envoie en l'air ? … Heu ! A quoi je pense moi ! … Je ne sais pas s'il est hétéro ou homo… Homo ou bis me serait égal. Hétéro ! Crotte ! Aucune chance pour moi… Mais ça va pas de penser à lui comme cela ?.!.

Remarquez… là ! Avec son maillot de bain, **SUPER MOULANT** ! Je bave plus, je dégouline de partout… Oui, de partout ! … La crème solaire qui fait briller ses tablettes de chocolat… **QUE JE CROQUERAI BIEN** ! … Je fonds et je ban… Houla ! Je m'enlise dans le sable de la plage tout d'un coup.

**Une main ?**

Une main vous fait coucou à moins de 10 cm de votre visage ?

Oups ! C'est votre sœur…

Vous la regardez sans comprendre pourquoi elle agitait sa main comme cela, et là, **« GRANDE HONTE »**

« Duo ! M. Yuy te parle depuis 5 minutes et tu le regardes sans même réagir. Ça va ? »

« Je suis désolé ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Excusez-moi professeur. »

Il vous sourit. Maintenant, vous vous souvenez que lorsque vous aviez cours avec lui, vous ne suiviez pas celui-ci trop occupé à lui mater les fesses lorsqu'il écrivait au tableau.

**Moralité…** Ecrire le moins possible au tableau quand vous-même vous allez faire cours.

« Ce n'est rien ! Je vous demandais ce que vous faites maintenant ? »

« Ah. Je vais enseigner l'Histoire et la Géographie à la Fac où j'ai fait mes études. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum ! J'étais bon en histoire/géo au lycée ! »

Il rigole . Que son rire est beau. Tout est beau chez lui… Ouais, bon ben… Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu mais vous supposez.

« Vous êtes en vacances ici pour combien de temps ? »

Envie d'étrangler votre sœur ?

**OUI.**

« Les deux mois. J'ai la chance d'avoir hérité d'une petite maison à 5 kilomètres d'ici. »

« Ah ! »

Nouvelle réponse intelligent de votre part et là vous aimeriez que votre sœur vienne à votre secours au risque de vous noyer vous aussi.

Et bien là, elle ne dit rien. Votre toute dernière petite nièce vient de faire dans sa couche et l'odeur tuerait toutes les mouches qui oseraient venir dans cette zone. Mais pas folles ! Elle restes planquée pour venir vous faire chier au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins.

« Duo ! »

En plus il se rappelle de votre prénom… hummmmmmm…

« Oui ? »

« Je peux vous inviter à dîner ? »

« Oh, non ! C'est à moi de vous inviter mais… »

« Mais ? »

Vous baissez la tête. Votre budget est plus que serré. A votre âge, fini l'argent de poche et tous les petits boulots que vous faisiez pendant l'année pour vous permettre de subvenir à vos besoins sans demander une aide quelconque à vos parents. Que lui dire ! Pouf… La vie n'est pas drôle par moment et vous êtes en plein dedans.

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour le moment. Mais lorsque j'aurai ma première paye, je vous invite ! Si bien sûr vous me laissez votre téléphone ou adresse pour que je puisse vous contacter M. Yuy. »

Il me sourit encore. Je bave ? Non, c'est la transpiration à cause du soleil bien sûr !

**QUOI ?**

« D'accord pour l'invitation en Octobre. Mais je vous invite ce soir chez moi et c'est moi qui cuisine. Et mon prénom est Heero !»

Que répondre à cela, hein ! Que répondriez-vous à ma place ?

Ben moi, j'ai trouvé quatre mots à lui répondre.

« Oui, avec plaisir, Heero. »

**J'ai un rencard ce soir… **

Je le lis dans ses yeux qui me dévorent. Pourvu que le plat principal ce soit **moi** !

_**Fini…**_

**Sept… **_(déjà ? … Hlo)_** … Et oui ! Cat**

**Toujours sur le thème des vacances. Désolée, ce doit être le fait que je ne parte pas encore cette année. **_(Ou bien le fait que je t'en parle tout le temps Hlo) _**… Aussi ! … Cat**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu comme les six autres. **

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

**Review du mardi ? Je me trouve toujours aussi **

**Stupide ! Une vrai Bakette !**

**Sinon, c'est là… ↓↓↓↓↓↓**


End file.
